Hong Meiling/RicePigeon's third version/Edits
Daniel9999999's edit (Hong Miling) ) |Image = File:DanielMilingPortrait.gif |Caption = Character portrait |Editor = Daniel9999999 |Downloadlink = Mediafire |Resolution = Low}} Loosely based on a short animation called "My Name Is Hong Meiling~" in which Meiling is erroneously referred to as "Hong Miling" by Remilia Scarlet, Daniel9999999's edit to RicePigeon's version includes new palettes, a different voice, and a largely different gameplay system with two main gameplay modes; the first gameplay mode, named "China", works with a typical 3000 Power meter system, except for the fact that Miling gains very little Power from block strings and no Power at all when utilising combos that use Power, which encourages successful hits and scoring as many counter hits as possible in order to gain the Power needed to use the most powerful attacks; the second mode, named "Timed", has Miling trying to prevent the clock from reaching zero by managing gameplay speed and use of powerful attacks wisely, as they subtract precious time from the clock. While most of the character's attacks are carried over from RicePigeon's version, several of them have significantly different properties; additions to the character's moveset include attacks based on Hong Meiling's unlockable skillcards and spellcards in Hisotensoku. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Removed Others' or |Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Disables Juggle checking and changes properties of Normal and Special Attacks Changes minimum damage scaling to 33% for all moves Adds to all Normal Attacks Effect lasts 12 seconds Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Modified Specials' | | Distance varies with button pressed| }} | | version: version: | }} | | version: 1 Hit version: 3 Hits version: 5 Hits, | }} | | | }} | | Attack trajectory varies with button pressed| }} 'Modified Hypers' | | version does the last hit only, with reduced damage. Uses 1000 Power on "China" mode Uses 12.5 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} | | Uses 1000 Power on "China" mode Uses 12.5 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} | | Uses 3000 Power on "China" mode Uses 37.5 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} 'Added Specials' | | }} | version: , version: , version: | }} | Wraps around the edges of the screen. Uses 1000 Power on "China" mode Uses 12.5 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} | Uses 1000 Power on "China" mode Uses 12.5 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} | Uses 1000 Power on "China" mode Uses 12.5 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} | Uses 1000 Power on "China" mode Uses 12.5 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} | Drops Miling back to control upon contact Uses 1000 Power on "China" mode Uses 12.5 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} | Uses 1000 Power on "China" mode Uses 12.5 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} 'Added Hypers' | and can be used to move around Uses 1000 Power on "China" mode Uses 12.5 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} | Uses 2000 Power on "China" mode Uses 25 Seconds on "Timed" mode| }} | Uses 2000 Power on "China" mode Uses 25 Seconds on "Timed" mode Can be powered up with an additional 1000 Power ("China" mode) or 12.5 seconds ("Timed" mode)| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' 'Trivia' *''A Friend of us Can't DP'' is a tongue-in-cheek jab at creator Seravy, who once publicly admitted to having extreme difficulty inputting and motions, citing this as the reason for not including them in his characters. *Hong Miling's 8th and 10th generic victory quotes are both referring to an easter egg found in RicePigeon's version of Eirin Yagokoro. *Hong Miling's 24th victory quote is referring to a derogatory nickname once used by Alexlexus to describe M.U.G.E.N creator RajaaBoy. }} Category:Mugen Free For All CotM winners